After The Match
by TheRavenclawSeeker
Summary: After the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch Match, Harry heads back to the changing rooms to find none other than Draco Malfoy in the showers...Oneshot, HPDM SLASH!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter world etc. Not mine!  
This is a SLASH fic! You have been warned!  
I couldn't help but be tempted by an after-match scene in the showers. This is just smut really. Enjoy! ;)

"Can you believe it? Four-hundred and sixty to twenty!" grinned Ron as the three Gryffindors began to walk back to the castle. "We thrashed them!"

"Of course we did! There was never any doubt about that, especially with some of those saves you made, you played great today," commented Harry. He felt as though he was floating on air, the adrenaline from the match still pumping through his veins, keeping him warm despite the bitter November air.

"You think so?" asked Ron, unable to keep a note of pride from his voice, a deep flush creeping up his neck and spreading onto his cheeks.

"Of course," laughed Harry, and he meant it. Ron had been working really hard to get over his match-day nerves, and had made some truly spectacular saves. Harry, as the team captain, couldn't have been prouder of his best friend's progress, particularly seeing as it meant that Gryffindor were now top on the Quidditch scoreboard, an excellent start to the year.

Harry suddenly realised that he felt a lot lighter than when he had strolled down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron earlier that day. He had originally put it down to the high of winning the game, but groaned as he realised that he'd left his bag in the Quidditch pitch changing rooms.

"Guys, I've forgotten my bag, I'll have to go back for it," he told Ron and Hermione, mentally kicking himself for being so absent-minded.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked, already turning on the spot. Harry considered the idea for a moment, but could see that she was shivering quite violently.

"No, it's okay. You two go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room," he replied. Harry was a fast runner, he knew that he could run back to the changing rooms, pick up his back and be in the Gryffindor common room in less than ten minutes. He started to walk away from his two best friends, and could hear Ron asking Hermione yet again whether she thought he'd played well.

Harry decided not to run, and began walking instead to allow his friends a bit of time alone. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other, except, it seemed, Ron and Hermione. Harry had been expecting them to become a couple at the start of the year, but despite frequent and obvious flirting, it was yet to happen.

He ambled towards the Quidditch changing rooms at a leisurely pace, replaying scenes from the match over and over in his head, thrilled at the way in which the Gryffindor team had completely humiliated the Slytherins. Harry laughed as he remembered the look on Malfoy's face when the Boy-Who-Lived had beaten him to the Snitch by barely an inch. Even if the blonde seeker had caught the tiny golden ball, Slytherin would still have lost by a huge point margin.

Harry was nearing the changing rooms now, he glanced up at the now cloudy sky before stepping inside. Harry saw his bag instantly; lay on the bench where he had left it. He wandered over to pick it up, but stopped when he saw something hung up on a peg across the room. 'Maybe someone else has left something behind as well', he thought. Harry walked over to the peg and realised that it was a set of robes with a green trim. He suddenly realised that if someone had left without their robes they would have to be naked. Harry couldn't help but shudder as he was suddenly plagued by a grotesque mental image of Crabbe and Goyle, lumbering naked around the Quidditch pitch.

When Harry managed to rid himself of the nightmarish image, he realised that the robe hanging from the peg was much to small to fit either of the huge Slytherin beaters. Curiosity soon got the better of Harry, and he found himself reaching to take the robe down from the peg.

The material was surprisingly soft in Harry's hands, and when he looked at the label inside the robe, he found out why. '_Property Of Draco Malfoy' _was embroidered in silver thread on the label of the garment. Harry couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. 'It's probably premium quality satin for the precious Slytherin Prince', he thought to himself sarcastically.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his contemptuous thoughts by the realisation that he could hear running water. A grin slowly spread across his face as he put two and two together, realising that Malfoy was drowning his sorrows in the showers. Harry couldn't resist the idea of gloating about the win, just to get back at the Slytherin for all of the cruel comments that he had made about Harry's choice of players for Gryffindor, so he sat down to wait for the blonde to finish his shower.

Several minutes passed and the sound of running water didn't cease. Harry was already beginning to get fed up with waiting for Malfoy, so he decided to creep in and frighten the other boy. The thought of catching the unshakeable Draco Malfoy off-guard was just too tempting.

Harry took off his shoes and socks to minimize the noise that his footsteps made as he sneaked towards the shower area of the changing rooms. The bottoms of his trousers were getting damp already from the wet floor, and the air was thick with steam; Malfoy was clearly having a very hot shower.

Harry crept silently up to the shower area and paused to look around the wall that shielded the showers from the changing area so that he could calculate the best way to jump out at the Slytherin. He leaned around the damp tiled wall, adrenaline pumping through his body at the thought of what he was about to do.

As he did so, he froze.

Draco Malfoy was stood under a shower in the corner of the room, the water cascading down over his body as he leaned heavily against the wall, masturbating furiously. The blonde was breathing heavily, his flushed cock a stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin.

Harry stood stock still, paralysed by the shock of the surreal sight before him. Even through his surprise at the situation, he couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's lips were a deep pink, _exactly_ the same shade as his cock. Harry knew that it was wrong, that he didn't even like boys in that way, but he could feel himself becoming incredibly aroused by the sight of the Slytherin masturbating.

Malfoy was obviously enjoying himself, moaning quietly after each stroke, and Harry could see that it wouldn't be long until the other boy reached his climax. Still, the Gryffindor didn't move, the fear of being caught watching the Slytherin having been pushed from his mind completely.

Malfoy's breath suddenly became a little bit heavier, and Harry couldn't help but gasp. As soon as he did so, he knew that he'd made a huge mistake. The blonde's head turned, and grey eyes met green. Harry waited for the Slytherin's outburst, expecting a huge rant. However, Malfoy's response was not what he had prepared himself for.

"I was fucking close, Potter", he spat. No rant followed, instead the blonde just stood there, looking expectantly at the other boy. Harry stood there awkwardly for several seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Erm…sorry Malfoy," he muttered, suddenly feeling very exposed despite the fact that the Slytherin was completely naked and he was fully clothed. Realisation that Harry had been watching him suddenly seemed to hit the blonde, and Malfoy stormed over towards Harry, grabbing onto the neck of the Gryffindor's robes.

"You filthy pervert, Potter! What the hell did you think were you doing?" Malfoy shouted, a look of pure rage on his face. Harry quickly grabbed at the blonde's hair, refusing to submit to the attack.

"I was going to jump out at you, you stupid fuck! Don't flatter yourself, as if anyone would want to perv on your pathetic little body!" Harry growled, narrowing his eyes. Malfoy didn't respond to his comment, so the two boys stood there in an aggressive stronghold, their faces inches apart.

Suddenly their lips met. Harry wasn't sure who had initiated the kiss, but he quickly realised that he didn't care. The kiss was hard and passionate, completely different to the kisses that Harry had shared with girls. As Malfoy's tongue slid between Harry's lips, and the slightly fruity taste of the Slytherin invaded his mouth, he felt his cock fully harden within seconds.

Before Harry had come to his senses enough to break the kiss, he felt Malfoy pulling him backwards towards the shower. The warm water soaked through Harry's clothes within seconds, causing them to stick to his skin, feeling unpleasantly heavy.

However, Harry was put out of his misery almost instantly, as the blonde pulled off his jacket and began to make fast work out of the buttons on Harry's trousers. The Gryffindor joined in, undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding it down off his shoulders. Soon Harry was as naked as Malfoy, and both boys were breathing heavily. They stood still for a few moments, unsure as to what should happen next. Harry's Gryffindor bravery got the better of him, and he decided that he owed the other boy for having interrupted his climax.

Harry looked at the Slytherin with a look of determination as he reached down and closed his fingers around Malfoy's hard cock. The reaction was instantaneous. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, he took in a deep breath, and a barely audible moan escaped his throat. The sound caused a wave of arousal to course through Harry's body, and he began to move his hand, pumping Malfoy's cock. The blonde hooked his arm around Harry's neck in an action that the Gryffindor suspected was intended to keep him upright, and leaned in for another kiss, biting gently on Harry's lower lip.

This almost made the Gryffindor lose his rhythm in the hand that was pleasuring Malfoy, but he managed to keep his concentration, and used the shift in the other boy's stance to reach down with his other hand, running the fingers of his left hand gently over the Slytherin's balls. This caused Malfoy to moan through the kisses, a delicious sound that served to further arouse the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry tested out the other boy's reactions, gently rolling his balls in his hand, all the while returning the kisses hungrily as the water cascaded down their naked bodies.

It seemed like a matter of seconds, though Harry knew that it had to be longer, before Malfoy broke the kiss and groaned something about being close to coming. This encouraged Harry to pump his hand even faster on the blonde's cock, feeling his own breathing becoming heavy with arousal as he did so.

"Oh shit…Harry, I'm coming…Oh god…" the Slytherin moaned, gripping onto Harry even tighter as he came in long spurts, which were quickly washed away by the shower. Harry's surprise at the blonde's use of his first name was somewhat muted, as his mind was firmly focussed on the expression on Malfoy's face as he came. The trademark smirk of the blonde had slipped away to be replaced a look of pure ecstasy, and Harry couldn't help but stare, finding the whole situation extremely erotic.

As Malfoy came down from the high of his orgasm, the two boys stood awkwardly under the shower, neither really knowing what to do. The blonde looked at Harry for a moment, before dropping to his knees and looking up at the Gryffindor with a uncharacteristic look of fierce determination.

The blonde leaned forward slowly, opened his mouth, and slowly ran his tongue over the head of Harry's cock. Harry stood shocked, then gasped loudly as Malfoy took the head of his cock into his mouth.

The Boy-Who-Lived stumbled backwards a few steps until his back was pressed against the wall. He grabbed desperately at the shower wall with his hands, trying to find something to hold onto, only feeling the smooth tiles. His hands eventually rested on the top of Malfoy's head, fisting in his blonde hair.

"Oh God…" Harry groaned as the other boy swallowed him whole and pleasure washed over him. The feeling of Malfoy's mouth surrounding his cock was only intensified by the unexpectedness of the situation, and Harry couldn't help but try to push gently on the back of the Slytherin's head, forcing him to move his lips back and forth along the Gryffindor's hard shaft.

Malfoy suddenly interrupted the rhythm, sucking hard and starting to move at a slower rate. Harry felt his eyes roll back with pleasure, struggling to resist the temptation to thrust fast and hard into the other boy's mouth. The speed at which the Slytherin was moving was too slow, he was teasing Harry into a maddening combination of arousal and frustration.

Harry could feel Malfoy's right hand moving from where it had been resting on his hip, sliding down lower, gently cupping his balls. The Gryffindor moaned quietly, but the hand didn't stay there for long. The Slytherin moved his hand further back, and Harry gasped as he felt a finger slowly brush against his entrance.

Harry could barely keep still as the blonde gently slid a long finger inside him, sucking him all the while, and when Malfoy hit the sweet spot inside him, Harry felt his knees buckle. Luckily, the Slytherin's firm grip on his hip with his left hand kept the Boy-Who-Lived standing, and Harry began to thrust into Malfoy's mouth, his resolve having long since vanished.

"Malfoy…I'm gonna come…Oh god…Draco!" he moaned as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, needing to let go. It was only a few more seconds before Harry came hard, his cock pulsing in the Slytherin's mouth. The Gryffindor was surprised and aroused to see that the other boy swallowed his release, but didn't trust himself to speak so instead continued to lean heavily against the wall, breathing heavily.

Eventually Harry's breathing returned to normal, and Malfoy climbed back to his feet from his position on the floor. The two boys stood awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity, although Harry knew that it could only be a few minutes. The blonde eventually broke the silence, glancing up towards the showerhead.

"The water's gone cold" he said casually.

"Yeah" Harry replied, once again feeling very exposed.

Malfoy turned the shower off as Harry left the shower area to find his bag. He took his towel out and started roughly drying his hair. The Gryffindor heard the blonde's footsteps on the wet floor and turned to see the other boy taking out his own towel.

As the two teenagers rubbed themselves down in the changing rooms, the smell of sex thick in the air, Malfoy spoke once more.

"I'm not gay, Potter"

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Me neither."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
